Liquid Cocaine
by The Unaligned
Summary: This one-shot is a two-shot, because there's lots of shots. Starting with the aftermath of the Brazenwood adventure. All kinds of Valkubus throughout but the best is saved for last! Insaneballs the dirty part is dirty, I "finally" finished it and Lordy, *fans self with hand* It could have gone dirtier (I might need professional help now...)
1. The clean part

If I'm writing fan fiction it gets music, but the thing after "Play:" into the Youtube URL after the " " part.

Play: watch?v=2ZOVbdvyTJU

A/N: So people seemed to really dig my last one-shot. And I liked writing it because Tamsin + liquor can never end badly... Unless you make it a two shot, the second half of "The Green Russian" would have made it a tragedy and not a comedy, I'm already working on one of those, I don't want two (but what I want and what I'm writing so rarely align). So we have this idea, courtesy of "Javlalebb." One-shots with other fae cocktails . Challenge accepted! "To the liquor store!"

"What in the unholy fuck happened today?!" Tamsin asked her truck or herself, or whoever would be listening as she turned onto the highway at an already unsafe speed.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" She shouted while she pounded on the steering wheel.

She'd just dropped Bo at Lauren's apartment after a merry adventure in Brazenwood, which was basically a shit-hole full of psychopaths. Bo's insatiable need to 'save' people had resulted in the two of them rescuing a little skwonk girl. Bo always had to be the hero. She'd never be able to understand someone like Tamsin. "Not even if she had a million years," Tamsin said aloud with a frustrated roll of her eyes.

Talking to herself over the roar of her truck barreling down the highway had become somewhat of a habit recently. Doing something that required a large amount of her focus like this was peaceful. The speedometer in her truck ended at 140Km/h, so most nights she just ended up guessing. She couldn't think about Bo, about what she had to do, or about anything other than not careening off the road and dying in a pile of flaming wreckage. This was normally the only time she felt free.

But she wasn't. She'd never be free.

"Son of a bitch," she muttered as the truck began to cough and sputter before letting out a final pop of death. She noticed the glow from the under-hood flames as she pressed her right foot heavily onto the break peddle.

...

Play: watch?v=mWJQeuOO-VA

"And it got such good gas mileage," she muttered to herself as she sat on the highway's center divide watching her bust a junk truck burn to the ground. It seemed like an occasion for marshmallows and whiskey, but she had neither. Sobriety and lack of marshmallows were the least of her problems now.

She wasn't disappointed to lose the vehicle so much as she was embarrassed to realize she was now homeless. Living in her truck had been more of a choice than a real necessity. She was here to do a job and then leave. She didn't need to put down roots. She kept telling herself that she'd have her assignment tomorrow and she'd be gone the next day. No trace. That's how it always worked before.

Storm season in the Caribbean was her favorite, she wasn't going to miss it this year. A job that paid like this and she could spend the whole year. Maybe even get a tan. 'Fuck' she thought. Just fuck. She was quite screwed no matter which way things went, literally seemed to be the best option of course.

The taxi showed up and she hopped in while her truck was still burning. "Did you call the fire department?" The cabbie asked in a thick Indian accent.

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "That really seems like someone else's problem now." She said before giving the driver directions to the Dal. If the universe wouldn't let her ignore her feelings perhaps it would let her drown them. Maybe there'd even be marshmallows! 'You've gotta enjoy the little things,' she thought to herself.

It was a pretty expensive cab ride back to the Dal. She had made it a fair ways out of town before her truck decided it didn't want to live any more. She considered that she could have taken better care of it. But it was replaceable, like most things in her life. Disposable. A single serving vehicle for a single serving life, she wouldn't need it in a few days anyways.

She walked in to the busy pub. Immediately a pair of sad brown eyes caught hers from the bar. "What are you doing here?" She asked the succubus as she sat down next to her. Bo had taken an unusual seat at the end of the bar next to the back wall. She was looking pretty down and in no mood for conversation.

"I, er. Lauren didn't come back. The awards thing must have gone late or something." Bo mumbled and stirred at her drink. She'd barely touched it.

"Elderberry smash? I thought you hated those?" Tamsin asked. She thought she knew at least a little about Bo. Come to think about it this was the _only_ frivolous personal fact she knew about her target. Everything else she'd managed to glean in the last few weeks had some tactical relevance.

"Yeah, I do. I'm just not liking what I thought I liked today. So I thought I'd try something I didn't like." Bo said, knowing full well that she sounded stupid and probably wimpy. Maybe even emo. Fuck, she hoped Tamsin didn't think she was one of those.

"Clever," the valkyrie mocked her. Tamsin suddenly felt better about herself. Better was far from good, but certainly less shit than lately. She had thought the day was over, she was so glad she was wrong.

Bo wasn't sure where Tamsin was going with that. It sounded like she was being sarcastic, but Tamsin always sounded sarcastic. Her brow furrowed as she thought.

Bo's thinking face was cute. Like a lost little puppy, but with a great rack. Tamsin shook that though out of her head quickly, "And how's that working out for you?" She asked as she put the ball back in Bo's court with a smirk. 'Damn, reactionary sports metaphors are always wrong' she thought to herself. Too late now.

"Uh," Bo stirred at her crappy drink some more. She had no interest in finishing it, or sticking around really. She just hadn't wanted to be alone in Lauren's apartment any more. She just hadn't wanted to be alone, so she was here. Lonely but not alone. Bo still didn't have a real response for the blonde seated to her left, "good?"

"Then keep it up. You look happy." Tamsin lied and raised her hand to one of the barkeeps to get his attention. She very much needed a drink, preferably one made with copious amounts of alcohol.

Bo brought Tamsin's arm down gently. "I don't think I want to be here anymore," Bo said. The honesty in her eyes bored holes right through Tamsin's head, as though the succubus saw right through her. "But I don't want you to _not_ be _here,_" she added with that lost puppy look again.

Tamsin was sure she felt something on her arm. A single beat of warmth that moved straight into her chest and flickered at her heart ever so slightly. 'Was that me? Or did Bo do that?' She wondered to herself. Her curiosity got the better of her when she offered to drive the sullen and slightly inebriated brunette home.

...

Play: watch?v=dWFGiP1cY5s

Tamsin met Bo in the succubus's beater Camaro a few moments later. Bottle in hand she sat in the driver's seat and adjusted it back slightly. Before noticing Bo looking squarely at the bottle of liquor. "What? I didn't show up to drive your sad sack ass home. I don't know about you but I fully intend to get very drunk and forget today ever happened. You in?"

Bo rolled her head side to side while she tried to make up her mind. Today hadn't gone splendid, but it did have it's good points. Still her feelings about the whole dawning invitation deal were a bit muddled. She had thought she might be able to talk it out with Lauren, but the doctor was nowhere to be found.

If she wasn't going to talk it out she could probably drink it out. It seemed to work for Kenzi. She didn't want to think any more, Tamsin seemed to know what she was doing, she'd just go with it. "O.K. Can we get food first though, I'm starving."

"I ordered a pizza to your place before I left the bar," Tamsin couldn't help but smile. Bo had looked hungry all day. They had both skipped lunch, and dinner.

When they arrived at the crack shack Tamsin was out of the car and into the house faster than Bo could blink. Kenzi was obviously out, and had left the door unlocked _again_. This was getting to be a bad habit of hers. That's Canada for you.

By the time Bo finally got into the club house Tamsin had already made good use of the assorted shot glasses Kenzi had pilfered from various bars to line up a row of a dozen drinks.

The valkyrie slid a fist full of the shot glasses across the kitchen island towards Bo. She downed one before she even took off her coat. "Smooth," she coughed before throwing her coat to the floor.

Tamsin leaned over looking at the coat on the floor. 'Her cloths make great throw rugs' she smiled to herself. She dare not say it. But she seriously wondered how Bo would have reacted if she did. Maybe after a few drinks, a little Dutch courage. She gave herself hope.

"Hey, this is over okay? No more of this feeling sorry for yourself. Or whatever _this_ is," Tamsin waved her hand in front of Bo's face, "Stop it."

Tamsin downed two more of the shots before the doorbell rang. "Yay, pizza!" She bounced off her stool towards the door.

Bo followed closely behind. This was over, ok sounds good. Whatever the crap she was feeling sucked royally. She remembered what Kenzi always said, "Whenever I'm feeling like shit I stop feeling like shit and feel awesome instead." It always seemed to work for Kenzi, so why not for her?

"Two large pepperoni, extra pepperoni? $32.59" The delivery dude said.

"TWO?" Bo exclaimed.

"What? Girl be hungry!" Tamsin said over her shoulder and took out her wallet.

Bo reached past her to grab the pizza boxes, and the delivery guy's hands as well. "You're late. These are cold, they're on the house right?" She asked with a seductive smile as her touch filled him with lust. He was putty in her hands.

"Uh, yeah, of course. Anything for you." He drooled.

'Anything, eh?' Bo thought as she bared a toothy grin. She was more than one kind of hungry after all.

But before she could make any further fun of the situation Tamsin shut the door with a, "Yeah, thanks, bye." The door probably had drool marks on the outside now.

She looked to Bo, "free pizza?"

"Always," Bo turned that same grin towards Tamsin.

"You. Are. So fucking awesome!" Tamsin announced to the world before she downed another shot.

'Yes, I am' Bo thought to herself.

"HEY! That was the last one, how do I make more?" Bo asked as Tamsin moved with the pizza to the couch.

"Each glass gets a third from each bottle," Tamsin shouted unnecessarily loudly from the other side of the club house. "And hurry up, we're officially watching one of those awful horror movies you seem to collect. Plus I'm going to eat all the pizza."

Bo had some trouble making her hands work the bottles to pour the shots. She considered the fact that she might have had more to drink tonight than she initially thought. These were going down pretty well now.

She brought a plate covered in full shot glasses over to the table in front of the couch. She had only managed to spill a few of them on her journey.

"Geez, oou al-eady ate a ole pizza?" Bo slurred as she sat down on the couch. She made a funny face at the words that fell from her mouth. She hadn't had _that_ much to drink. Not enough to have already devolved into toothless hobo speak.

Tamsin had completely stopped paying attention, "Shark III, the sharkening!" She squealed as she pressed the play button on the remote.

She handed Bo another shot and watched as Bo struggled to reach for it but couldn't. She just looked at Tamsin with panic in her eyes. The phrase "I nnn't ooov," pushed its way out of the succubus's mouth as her eyes darted back and forth.

"Holly fucking shit! About god damn time!"Tamsin said standing up with a mouth half full of pizza. "I thought I was actually going to have to sit through that stupid movie and wait."

The blonde cleared off the space on the coffee table in front of Bo and sat down facing her target. "Before you freak yourself out, start hyperventilating and keel over, you're fine. Well, for the moment anyways. Gold." She pointed at the bottle of Goldschläger on the kitchen counter behind Bo, then laughed as Bo tried to turn her head to look but couldn't.

"Yeah, that's the whole point of paralysis." Tamsin giggled sarcastically as she face-palmed. "It's only temporary though, you'll be fine in a few moments." She explained, "Succubi don't react well to gold, just a few milligrams taken internally causes short term paralysis."

She removed one of her ear rings and held it in front of Bo's face, "Hell, I could feed you this ear ring right now and kill you. Nobody would be the wiser, not the cops, not the fae, nobody. And they'd all mourn, 'oh why, why didn't we tell her not to eat gold.'" She laughed as she mocked. "They might find the ear ring in an autopsy, but I bought these specially for you. Nobody would recognize them. Imagine that! Doctor Hotpants getting to cut out the heart she broke. I wonder how she'd feel?"

Bo couldn't place the face Tamsin made just then, but it wasn't one of malevolence. Sadness almost. Bo was confused, she wanted Tamsin to stop talking, just stop and go away.

"I know how I'd feel," Tamsin said looking to the floor at her feet. "I know how I'd feel if I did what I'm supposed to do now. Even a few decades ago I'd have been able to shut down and just do my job and that would be that. I'd collect my paycheck and go lay on a beach somewhere in the rain and watch the lightning over the ocean at night." She paused as she let the memory wash over her. "That's pretty much my favorite thing in the whole world." She smiled at Bo as she got up to walk out of the clubhouse.

"Or, at least it used to be," She added before she reached the door. Tamsin turned to look over her shoulder to glimpse Bo one more time. "I'm just glad he wants you ali..." she began but Bo was nowhere to be seen.

A/N: This _was_ going to be a one shot, but they had too many shots :p and this is starting to get long, so it'll be a two shot. I wanted to write something funny again, but Tamsin and Bo are too serious. I thought I'd invent some fae mythology (or is it fae biology?) to go along with a fairly 'human' drink. BTW the drink recipe is 1/3 (0.5oz) over-proof rum (Bacardi 151 works for me), 1/3 Goldschläger (or a cinnamon schnapps that doesn't have gold flakes in it if you're a succubus) and 1/3 Jagermeister. As you might have guessed the drink is called "Liquid Cocaine." I'm thinking the next chapter might earn this story an M rating ;) This might end badly lol.


	2. The dirty part

**Play: watch?v=WImWuxHbQCw**

A/N: So this is 100% M rated now. No real way around that with what I've got the mind to write. My favorite part about writing Valkubus is that _this_ seems totally legitimate in my mind. I've not read anything like it on before, maybe I've just been reading the wrong stories. Or perhaps my mind is just broken. I've said it before and I'll say it again, "If I had to explain, you wouldn't understand."

"Bo?" Tamsin asked into the empty clubhouse. Where could she have gone? She was frozen in place moments ago.

'Perhaps he's already taken her?' Tamsin considered. She blinked a few times, can't go back on it now. It' wasn't what she had wanted to happen, but if he had, the choice was out of her hands now.

She turned to face Bo standing between her and the doorway.

"You might have underestimated 'temporary'," Bo said as she walked stiffly towards Tamsin with eyes full of resentment at the valkyrie's betrayal.

Tamsin tried to explain herself again "Bo, wait! I-"

But as far as Bo was concerned Tamsin had had her chance. She struck the dumbfounded valkyrie in the nose with a right cross.

"Fuck!" Tamsin said clutching the left side of her face as she hunched over. "If that's the thanks I get!" She returned with a right front kick to Bo's midsection that the succubus was able to dodge.

Tamsin stepped forward with the missed kick and turned to deliver a spinning back-fist to the side of Bo's head that nearly knocked her off her feet.

She pressed the brunette up against the wall, "I was trying to explain-"

Bo's eyes flickered blue.

"Oh shit," Tamsin muttered before Bo threw her across the room into the liquor bottles, glasses and piles of unwashed dishes on the kitchen island. Some of the bottles hit the ground before Tamsin did, their broken shards dug into her back as she hit the ground on the other side of the counter. The alcohol from them stung at each of her new cuts.

She stood and picked some of the larger, deeper, chunks of glass out of her back. Meanwhile Bo stood looking on with an impressed smile plastered across her face.

Tamsin surveyed the situation quickly. She needed Bo moved over towards the space behind the couch. She knew she didn't stand a good chance fighting her in close. Not that she really wanted to fight her to begin with. Head-to-head conflict wasn't really Tamsin's style any more.

She started throwing some of the kitchen knives on the counter behind her towards the right side of the succubus, trying to heard her into more open space.

Bo was clearly too stubborn to take such an obvious suggestion. A small paring knife struck her in her right thigh.

"Oww-wuh!" Bo exclaimed looking at the knife in her leg with a dropped jaw.

"Oops, sorry?" Tamsin shrugged her shoulders sarcastically and smiled.

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be," Bo winced as she pulled the small knife from her thigh and threw it back at the valkyrie.

In her effort to dodge the knife Tamsin slipped in the pile broken glass and alcohol she was standing on and fell on her ass. By the time she got back to her feet Bo was standing right in front of her.

She had a large chunk of broken glass held against Bo's throat. Bo in turn had her dagger pointed directly at Tamsin's throat.

The seconds they stood locked eye to eye felt endless. They each waited for the other to make their move.

Finally, Bo dropped her knife to the ground, "I can't do it, if you want me, I'm yours." She declared without breaking eye contact.

"No, COME ON!" Tamsin yelled through gritted teeth as she pressed the glass harder against Bo's neck, barely enough to draw blood. "Come on, fight!" She willed the brunette as tears started to form in her hazel eyes. She knew she couldn't kill Bo. That was never the plan, the plan had a much worse end for the succubus and Tamsin knew she couldn't go through with that either. She'd known for some time. That's what she'd wanted to tell her tonight but apparently she still wasn't all that great with words.

Actions then, she lowered the bloodied shard of glass and dropped it to the floor where it shattered into smaller shards in the puddle of alcohol and broke glass at their feet.

The pair still hadn't broken eye contact, they'd hardly even blinked. They grabbed each other in a rough embrace. They felt the heat from each other's bodies, tasted the sweat on each other's lips.

Bo finally broke contact, somewhat longingly before shoving Tamsin's back up against the vending machine to her right. She held the blonde there as she began kissing up from her collar bone towards Tamsin's ear. She felt the goose bumps from Tamsin's neck against the side of her face as she nibbled on the valkyrie's ear.

"You're still gonna be sorry," Bo whispered in Tamsin's ear before pulling back to face her, revealing a coy smile.

"How. Sorry. Am I. Going. To be?" Tamsin asked between Bo's insatiable smothering kisses. She'd have returned a coy smile of her own but her mouth was over tasked as it was at the moment.

"Very."

"Good."

...

**Play: watch?v=6K8P6B-53g4**

Tamsin wrestled Bo off of her and slammed the succubus into the soda machine next to them. The plastic front of the machine cracked under the force of the two. Tamsin liked being on top, but she could tell she'd have to fight to stay there; which was even better because she liked a good fight almost as much.

Bo groaned at Tamsin's aggressiveness. She placed her hands under the blonde's shirt. The orange glow emanating from the contact traveled upwards along with Bo's hands.

Several cans of soda fell from the machine and landed between Bo's feet.

Tamsin arched off of Bo with a moan as Bo's hands broke contact to remove the other woman's shirt. In her haste Bo ended up tearing the delicate garment in two.

"That was my only shirt!" Tamsin exclaimed, as sarcastic as it sounded it really was. The last of her possessions were littered among the flaming wreckage of her truck at the side of the highway. She was way too into this to really care about her shirt anyways.

"You look better this way." Bo smirked.

Tamsin smiled cartoonishly, "Yes I do." She beamed as she hurled Bo from the front of the soda machine into the partially dilapidated wall by the front door.

"That's for my shirt," Tamsin joked as Bo grunted as the impact knocked the wind out of her. "And this is for me," she took a running start and tackled the succubus the rest of the way through the wall.

The two of them crashed to the floor on the other side, just in front of the front door. Their mouths and their bodies fought for dominance. But for Tamsin it was a losing battle, that she'd somehow lost her bra in the process of. Her superior strength was no match for the wave after wave of lust that travelled from the succubus's roaming hands into her lithe body with a warm orange glow.

Bo had noticed that throughout this whole ordeal Tamsin's aura had begun to glow brighter and brighter. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Bo asked as she finally managed pin the blonde to the ground beneath her.

"Since you punched me in the face." Tamsin smiled and chewed on her bottom lip slightly before trying to get up.

Bo was making her cute thinking face again, "Kinky," She said bringing her face close to Tamsin's. Almost close enough that Tamsin could reach her lips, but not quite. The awestruck valkyrie struggled helplessly on the floor under her.

She took a short breath of Tamsin's chi without touching her lips before quickly getting up and moving to stand at the base of the stairs.

Tamsin got up breathing heavily. She had somehow managed to rip open Bo's blouse in the struggle and she couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous figure that stood before her. Drywall dust in her beautiful brown hair and blood from her knife wound staining the right leg of her jeans she was certainly a sight to behold. She just stood there staring.

'Gorgeously disheveled' Tamsin thought with a grin.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Bo joked.

Tamsin removed the broken remnants of her phone from the front pocket of her jeans and just held them with a smile of satisfaction. "No substitute for the real thing anyways," she said glancing sideways at Bo with a grin.

Bo grabbed a hold of the blonde and began to drag her up the stairs towards the bedroom. They'd need a more comfortable surface for what she had in mind for the valkyrie.

Tamsin had followed willingly at first until the more pronounced effects of Bo's presence had worn off. She kicked her foot out and tripped the brunette in front of her.

Bo pulled the banister from the wall as she fell heavily on the stairs.

"I'm impatient," Tamsin grinned before biting at Bo's bottom lip as she took the opportunity to assert her dominance over the succubus . Her heavy kisses drowned out anything Bo might have been trying to say as Tamsin straddled her on the staircase.

Bo's eyes flashed cobalt again.

...

The next thing Tasmsin remembered she was laying in Bo's four poster bed with the partially disrobed succubus on top of her. "You're not quitting on me already are you?" Bo asked cheekily.

"I- I've," Tamsin began, not quite sure of the best way to say what she was thinking. "I've never been with another woman before." She blurted out. Her eyes immediately widened as she searched the other woman for a tell or some sort.

Bo only smiled, "I'll be gentle then."

"I really wish you wouldn't," Tamsin grinned confidently from beneath her. By all rights Bo should be trying to kill her right about now, the fact that she still might be trying to titillated the valkyrie beyond belief.

Bo looked at Tamsin hungrily, "I kinda hoped you'd say that." Her eyes glowed cobalt blue once more as she drew another stream of chi from the blonde beneath her. Longer and more fulfilling this time.

"Never surrender!" Tamsin gasped airily. She grabbed the brunette by the shoulders and attempted to roll herself on top.

**Play: watch?v=a1j029UrGg4**

Bo held her to the bed with one hand on her chest. The other traced its way up the inside of Tamsin's leg. "You sure about that?" She asked confidently.

Tamsin became immediately aware that she was no longer wearing pants and felt instantaneously unsettled. "When did I lose my pants?" Tamsin asked as she began to worry about the effects the succubus was having on her.

"About the same time I got your gun," Bo smiled as she dragged the cold muzzle of the small Walther pistol across the valkyrie's cheek. "Hands above your head copper," Bo said sticking her tongue out playfully while she brandished Tamsin's handcuffs.

Tamsin knew Bo was just being playful, but a part of her really wondered what would happen if she hadn't done what was asked of her. 'Bo wouldn't really... Would she?' Tamsin considered as the brunette shackled her arms over her head and around one of the bedposts. Either way it was hot and she knew it. Her cheeks blushed and she couldn't have hid her excitement from anyone, least of all a succubus.

Bo leaned back and smiled, no doubt pleased with herself once again as she removed her tattered shirt, leaving herself with just a bra and some slightly torn leather pants.

Tamsin assumed Bo wasn't the type to wear underpants so that was how she would imagine her until she learned otherwise. To her satisfaction she would later be proven right.

Bo kissed her way along Tamsin's jaw line after she was sure the cuffs were secure. Her hands glided along the blonde's outstretched arms and down towards her sides where her fingers slowed before cresting each rib as the woman beneath her resisted the urge to arch her back into her touch.

Bo sat up and stretched back slowly examining the attractive figure beneath her. She arched forwards and undid the clasp of her bra before letting it fall on to Tamsin's stomach. She watched the blonde fidget some more in her restraints as she examined Bo's body.

She ran her right hand up the inside of Tamsin's thigh and tucked her thumb inside her underpants. She ran it over the valkyrie's center as Tamsin moaned for more contact and continued to pull against her restraints.

Bo stood back and gently removed Tamsin's mildly moistened undergarments. She was careful not to damage them, remembering how she was brutalized for tearing the valkyrie's shirt. She kissed along the top other woman's foot and up her leg towards her knee.

Tamsin tried to pull herself towards the head of the bed but Bo pulled down on her legs, tightening her bindings against her wrists in the process. "Not until I say so," Bo murmured into Tamsin's inner thing as she worked her mouth around the area Tamsin so desperately ached for it to be placed.

Unlike Tamsin Bo was capable of being both forceful _and_ gentile. She began exploring Tamsin's center with the index finger of her right hand. This combined with her hot breath on the rapidly swelling bundle of nerves in front of her seemed to be driving the other woman to madness. Bo wasn't sure if the blonde was speaking a different language or simply mumbling very loudly. It really wasn't all that important, her body was begging for more and that was all Bo needed to know.

She added another finger as she wrapped her mouth around the valkyrie's engorged clitoris and added some suction.

Tamsin all but actually levitated off of the bed; she couldn't speak. Unable to make the sensation stop or demand that it continue, which was what she very desperately wanted, she just hovered there, insensate.

Bo applied more pressure with her tongue and became more forceful with her movements. She felt the other woman's internal walls clench against her fingers as the valkyrie's whole tightened and convulsed beneath her.

Tamsin's moans became screams of ecstasy that began as almost silent but grew to full volume as her orgasm built. For a brief moment it felt as though her reaction had caused the succubus to question the vigour with which she assaulted her lover. That would not do, and Tamsin summoned what control she had left over her body to wrap her legs around the brunette's back and rocked her center into the sensation before another lengthy orgasm pushed her out of her consciousness.

Staggeringly the blonde's vocalizations and tremors triggered the succubus's own pleasure and a mild orgasm shivered through her in empathy for the pleasure she had seemingly provided Tamsin. Her body clinching as she collapsed on the bed with her lover who had somehow managed to break the bedpost she was cuffed to during the experience.

Beyond minor shudders neither of them spoke for a long while.

...

**Play: watch?v=w6vR64_1xpE**

The next morning Bo had quietly snuck out of bed and down the stairs to the kitchen for some food. She was starving, she'd never had a chance to eat any of the pizza Tamsin had ordered the night before. Cold pizza sounded like a solid breakfast plan, she'd earned it.

If kinky sex were an Olympic sport they'd be playing the anthem for her right now as she collected her prize of breakfast.

Unfortunately there was no pizza to be found. Kenzi lay on the couch with ear muffs on next to the empty pizza boxes. "Kenzi!" Bo grumbled under her breath and turned back to the kitchen, careful not to step on any broken glass.

"WHAT! I'm up, who did it! What?!" Kenzi jumped to life yelling.

"Ear muffs," Bo motioned to her ears from the kitchen and rolled her eyes. Kenzi was always so adorable when she was startled awake.

"Oh good, I thought I'd gone deaf. About twelve hours too late." Kenzi shivered.

"You ate my pizza." Bo pouted from the kitchen with a silly smile. She was more concerned about when Kenzi got in and not what she'd eaten that night.

Kenzi looked at her raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips, "No amount of liquor and therapy will erase what I heard last night. I'm scarred for life now.

"Yeah, Tamsin was..." Bo began immediately with a smile of immense satisfaction but trailed off at the look on her best friend's face.

"Tamsin? Tamsin!" Kenzi paused, "Bo!" she exclaimed in mock disgust. "I'd say she's a cunt, but she seems to lack both the depth and the warmth." Kenzi giggled at the awkward expression on Bo's face. But she didn't have to listen to... whatever it was, they were doing to each other.

"Tonight's forecast calls for alcohol and low expectations," Kenzi continued her mockery, "with a 80% of destroying everything in the fucking house," Kenzi jested, putting on her best T.V. anchor voice. Who Bo slept with was Bo's business, "But seriously, what happened to the house?"

"Uhm... foreplay?" Bo blushed.

Kenzi had never seen Bo blush before. She decided to change the subject, "You guys fucked up most of the dishes, so I made mac and cheese in a tea-pot, there's still some left if you're hungry."

"You're the best Kenz," Bo smiled again. Her brain was still humming from last night. She felt great physically, but awful morally if that made any sense. Lauren said it was ok to feed off other people, but what she did last night was more than just feeding and she knew it.

"Can we watch some Breaking Bad so I can feel better about the choices I made last night?"

A/N: Yeah. This accidentally became about sex, instead of fun drinks to mix. So, kinda like life :p. I will say it was much less uncomfortable for me to write sex this time than it was the last time I wrote it, so either I'm becoming desensitized to writing it or it was because of the nature of this story/pair. Who knows. It was fun. But now I'm going to give the one shots a break and focus on my main fic "Love triangles & Hate squares". I'll try to put some funny into it, I've got no plans for overt sexiness, but accidents happen :D. Thanks for favoriting/reviewing. I really didn't expect this many people to get into this fic, leave me a review (or send a PM) telling me what sparked your interest and I'll make sure I do more of that. Hugs and shots all around!


End file.
